Enji Matsuda
is formerly an Actor-Type HumaGear that was hacked by Horobi and given a ZetsumeRise Key to transform into the . Character History Enji was introduced as the newly developed actor HumaGear in the purpose to restore the image of Hiden Corps from being marked as the creator of HumaGear killer and their belief that HumaGear is humanity's dream by producing a movie with the collaboration with Shinya Owada. During the filming progress, Enji performed perfectly as the script which led to a reaction of disappointment from Shinya Owada as he ad-libbed the story. This enraged Little Assassin when he infiltrated the scene and attacked him. The discouraged Enji would later be cheered by Aruto Hiden and kept to go with the performance. However, Horobi made his entrance the next day and hacked Enji to sabotage the performance. After his destruction as the Arsino Magia, Enji was remade again and made the filming a success. Unfortunately, the filming went awry due to Little Assassin shooting and injuring Shinya from a blind spot. During the mock wedding between Marriage Match and Chiharu Ebii, he would portray the pastor officiating their 'marriage'. Personality As a HumaGear developed to work in film industry, Enji worked hard and effectively memorized the script for the movie. Unfortunately, being a HumaGear couldn't give him an experience of ad-libbing during the acting which leads Enji to be bugged and try to read the script again to learn if the performance existed or not. When he received the commentary from Shinya, Enji tried to learn to adapt and improve. Magia Form Arsino Magia Statistics *'Height:' 212.8 cm *'Weight:' 138.9 kg Enji transforms into the by using the Arsino Zetsumerise Key in the ZetsumeRiser. Arsenal * : the split horn on the Arsino Magia's reinforced head. It fights by charging at the enemy with the V-Horn lowered. Abilities *'HumaGear Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Arsino Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Appearances: 11 Equipment *ZetsumeRiser *Arsino Zetsumerise Key Behind the Scenes Portrayal Enji Matsuda is portrayed by , who previously portrayed as Yuya Sumii in Kamen Rider Gaim, and in . Etymology *His name is play on the phrase , which means "acting" in Japanese. It is also a play on the term of , referring to outtakes and technical errors during filming in Japan. *The Arsino Magia is named after the , an extinct genus of paenungulate mammals belonging to the extinct order Embrithopoda that lived during the late Eocene and the early Oligocene epochs in northern Africa. Notes *Arsinotherium is the only animal that is the basis of two different Zetsumerise Keys. *So far, Enji is the only HumaGear who was hacked by Horobi himself, as every previous HumaGear that became a Magia was equipped with a ZetsumeRiser before was done by Jin. *Although some official materials describe the Arsino Magia as a rhinoceros monster, the Arsinoitherium is more closely related to modern elephants.Vialle N, Merzeraud G, Delmer C, et al. Discovery of an embrithopod mammal (Arsinoitherium?) in the late Eocene of TunisiaJ. Journal of African Earth Sciences, 2013, 87: 86-92. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 10: I am an Actor, Shinya Owada **Episode 11: Don't Stop the Camera, Stop That Guy! **Episode 23: I'm in Love With Your Intelligence! **Episode 24: It's Our Turn References Category:HumaGears Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Extinct Monsters Category:Rhinoceros Monsters Category:Magia Category:Good turns evil